Percy and Annabeth in Wonderland
by xYouchiix
Summary: They fall into a hole which leads them to Wonderland. Not good at summaries. R&R pliz. First fanfic. Be nice please
1. Down the hole

**DISCLAIMER! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARCTERS FROM PJO OR ALICE IN WONDERLAND! I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T THEY BELONG TO LEWIS CARL AND RICK RIODARN.**

PERCY P.O.V

There was a moment of silence. Laughter erupted around the dining hall. My face flushed a beetroot red as I looked around. Everybody was laughing, except for Annabeth, Grover and some of my other few friends that I had managed to make and keep at Camp Half-Blood. I took one more look around and I stood up and whirled around and then rushed out of the dining room. I stopped outside and listened. I could hear Clarisse yelling to the other campers that it was her idea. I heard Annabeth stand up and exclaim, "Hey, that was mean, Clarisse. Really mean." I heard the other campers stand up and begin to take sides. Oh no. This was going to be a full blown fight soon. I poked my head around the corner and saw that there were more people than just my friends standing on my side. That was a surprise. I could no longer take it. I turned on my heel and took off.

I went to the only place that I could think without getting annoyed at my ADHD. The beach. I sat and thought about a lot of stuff there. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around slowly, knowing that it was Annabeth. "Percy..." I heard her say.

"What?" I replied.

"Do you want me to help you think of a plan or not, seeing as you probably haven't thought of any good ones seeing as you're a Seaweed Brain..." Annabeth said, amused at my annoyed expression when she said that.

"Sure" I replied in a sarcastic tone. And with that she sat down and stated musing to herself. Suddenly, I heard a rustling behind us. I tapped Annabeth on the shoulder and motioned for her to be quiet. The rustling sound came again. Annabeth's eyes opened wide and she kept quiet. I stood up slowly, uncapping Riptide. I walked towards the bushes and slowly peeped around them. To my surprise, it was only a Chihuahua. Wait. Only a chihuahua? That sounds familiar...That's what I thought when I saw the chimera for the first time! I quickly tried to stab at the chihuahua but it was too fast and sped away across the beach. "Styx..." I cursed silently to myself. I quickly told Annabeth and we ran off in pursuit of the chihuahua.

When we were running I heard Annabeth yell from behind me, "Look out! You stupid Seaweed Brain!"

"Huh?" I looked back at Annabeth for a fleeting second and looked back to the front. _Oh no!_ I thought. There was a hole right in front of me! I skidded to a stop. But I was two seconds to late. Whoa! I scrabbled around trying to find footing, but around me was all loose rocks and gravel. "Eeeeekkk!" I screamed like a girl. I closed my eyes as I fell and down I went.

Annabeth P.O.V

"_Eeeeekkk!" _I stopped for a second, startled. Who was that? I looked around and saw to my dismay that Percy was nowhere to be seen. "Percy?" I said, tentatively. "PERCY?" I yelled, into the empty air. Nobody, or anything answered.


	2. At the bottom

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ALICE IN WONDERLAND!**

Annabeth P.O.V

"PERCY?" I screamed into the empty air. Where did he go? He wasn't REALLY stupid enough to fall into the hole, right? I slowly inched closer to the hole, making sure I didn't fall in. I looked inside and saw that it was very, very dark and long. Poor Seaweed Brain, I haven't told anybody this but, he's afraid of the dark. Sigh. I feel so sorry for him. Well, I guess I couldn't just leave him there... I sighed. I inched even closer to the hole. It was strange; it felt as if somebody from inside the whole was pulling me in. Even the wind seemed to be trying to push me in to the hole. I looked around. There was no way that everyone else would know that I went into the hole. What was I doing!? I was wasting time. I took a deep breath and jumped in. Wow. It was much darker in here than it looked. I was gaining speed whilst falling. I screamed.

Percy P.O.V

Scared. That was the only emotion that could describe how I was feeling. Ok. Fine. I'll tell you. Don't tell anyone. But i'm scared of the dark. Hmm... The only person who knows that is Annabeth because I told her after she told me she was afraid of spiders. Whoa, I just realised how fast I was falling. Above me somewhere, I heard a scream. Scream? That was strange. I mean it wasn't like Annabeth was stupid enough to- Oh my god! She SERIOUSLY wasn't THAT stupid right? I mean, she was a daughter of Athena! As I fell, I saw strange things. One of was when my mum was younger, and I was only a baby, not even a year old. There was a man there too. Wait. A man? I thought harder. That man looked really familiar. He was wearing the basic fisherman clothing. Oh my gosh! It was Poseidon! It must've been before he left! I looked down, and saw a light. That was a relief. I thought this tunnel hole thingy would never end! I wonder what i'll fall on. *CRASH* Ow! Ouch! Styx! I cursed to myself. I listened. The screaming was getting louder.

Annabeth P.O.V

I saw a woman standing close to my dad. Hmm... That woman was Athena! She looked better when she was in human clothes than when she was in her Greek Goddess clothing. She was wearing a beaded silk dress, a tan belt along with some heels. She was carrying a happy, bubbly, bouncing baby. The baby opened her eyes and I gasped. She had grey eyes, just like me! That baby was me? She even had a hint of golden curls. Aww. I looked so sweet when I was small. I could see light. Thank goodness. Ouch. I landed on the floor. Wait. The floor wasn't a deep sea green... Oh no. I was inches away from a perfect face. To be more precise, Percy's perfect face. Although I would never tell him that!


	3. In the resturant

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYPIANS – RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

PERCY P.O.V

Oh. Shit. So, um... What do I do now? Any ideas Gods? Aphrodite? Dad? Anybody? Right... "Hey Annabeth, are you okay?" I asked tentatively. 

"Huh?" Annabeth snapped out of her trance. She shook her head to clear her clouded thoughts. _NO! Stop thinking about it! It was an accident! Yes, that's right! An __**accident**__! That was ALL it was! Nothing else. So STOP thinking bad thoughts! Shoo. Go away you stupid, annoying bad thoughts! _

"Sorry Percy!" She was talking weirdly... Flustered? That's strange, I thought to myself. She NEVER gets flustered. She stood up, brushed the dirt off her jeans and Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. She offered me her hand and I gratefully accepted and pulled myself up.

Annabeth P.O.V

Oh my Gods! I was sooo embarrassed. I actually landed on top of him! Yes! On TOP!! Why does life have to be so difficult? Sigh. I looked around. We were in a dimly lit hallway which had many doors leading off to the side. "Ummm... Percy? Any ideas where we are right now?"

Percy looked around, "Ermm... Should I?" He replied.

"Yes, you should, even if you **are** a Seaweed Brain." I replied, somewhat icily, well, DUH! Who wouldn't? This was his entire fault.

"Look who's talking, Wise Girl?" Percy quickly retorted. Hmm... He was getting good at thinking of comebacks.

Percy P.O.V

Whoa. Where in Hades did I come up with that? I sighed. No, but, seriously. Where were we? I'd never been here before. An underground tunnel? Nah. It looked to nice for that. Top secret lab? That sounded better, but if it were a lab it would be brighter, wouldn't it? "Whatever, let's just go through one of the doors." I randomly said. I looked around and picked a random door. It was the one closest to his right. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her towards the door. I opened the door and saw that it was a tiny restaurant. Oh. And when I say tiny, I mean TINY. I think I squished a table or two under my foot. Woops. "I'll umm... pay for that later?" I said, feeling very guilty. At least I didn't step on anybody. I think... Annabeth nudged me and I looked up... woops. I meant looked down and saw that there was a bunny in waiter clothing that seemed to be gesturing or maybe even shouting at us. Because I couldn't hear what he was saying, I bent down and listened to what he was saying.

It was something along the lines of, "Excuse me sir and madam, but that table that you just stepped on was..." he trailed off, furiously tapping buttons on the calculator that he seemed to produce out of nowhere, "1,283 golden drachmas. Exactly."

"Oh. Shit." Where in Hades was I supposed to get 1,283 golden DRACHMAS?

"Oh, yes and sir? You and your girlfriend have to drink this potion so that you can be our size and not... destroy any more personal belongings." He whispered to me, his voice thick with implications.

"Umm... What!? GIRLFRIEND?" I even surprised myself with this sudden outburst. "She is NOT my girlfriend! She is my BEST friend!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry sir. I didn't realize that you guys weren't..." he trailed off and I looked up to see Annabeth's REALLY, REALLY pissed off face.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?!" Annabeth's piercing voice startled everybody in the restaurant.

Annabeth P.O.V

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?!" I almost screamed. "This guy? My BOYFRIEND? You have GOT TO be KIDDING me!"

"I-I-I'm dreadfully s-sorry, miss." The waiter stammered. His face going pale at the thought of Annabeth strangling him with the look she had just had on her face.

"Annabeth, just let it slide." Percy quickly said to me, knowing that I was quite well-known for my temper in Camp Half-Blood. When I got angry, everybody stayed out of I way. Everybody. I nodded to Percy and stopped being pissed. It was then that I realized the waiter was holding out some sort of a potion to us.

"P-p-please drink it, b-both of you..." he continued to stammer. I looked at Percy, and I saw the same question reflected in his eyes, _Should we drink it or not?_ , we both nodded at the same time.

"Ladies first, Annabeth." He gestured towards the potion. I glared at him. That was so unfair.

"Fine." I let out my breath in a huff. I grabbed the potion and swallowed it. It was nice. Strawberry and fizzy. Yum. "Your turn, Percy." He shrugged, grabbed the potion and swallowed it.


	4. What about Thalia?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYPIANS OR ALICE IN WONDERLAND**

CHAPTER 4 – WHAT ABOUT THALIA?

-

-

-

-

What happened to Thalia while Percy and Annabeth were in Wonderland?

-

-

-

-

-

Thalia P.O.V

_Where did those two stupid, idiots go? _I wouldn't admit this to anybody but I was worried about them. Well, time to tell Chiron. I walked towards the big house ignoring the other early bird students, Good morning's and continued to walk. "Chiron." I called when I walked inside. Strange. There was nobody there. Hmm. I swear that Chiron is always in the big house unless there's another event going on. I didn't recall that there were any other events on... Right? I heard snoring from the other room. Oh. That was why, he was still sleeping. I tiptoed towards the door of this room and knocked three times, lightly. He didn't answer so I opened the door and stepped inside. "Chiron? Wake up!" I almost screamed, well, desperate times call for desperate measures. I didn't feel right to shout at Chiron but well, yeah.

"Gah!" Chiron said, immediately sitting up, "What's the matter, Thalia?"

"Umm... Chiron? Why do you have curlers in your tail?" I asked him, holding in my laughter.

"Oh... Umm... Because... I want to?" Chiron answered, a little huffy, "well, what do you want, Thalia?"

"Sir, Percy and Annabeth are missing!" I quickly explained to him what had happened, "I was walking past Percy's cabin this morning and he wasn't there! Then I went to Annabeth's room to ask her about the exercises that we were supposed to do and Malcom told me that she hadn't been there when he woke up. So I thought that they had just gone to the mess hall early, but they weren't there either. I looked everywhere for them, but I didn't find them. So I came to you to tell you." I let out my breath. I only just realized that I had been holding it in.

"Hmm... This is not the first time. So Thalia, return to your normal camp activities. If they aren't back by the day after tomorrow then I will allow you to go and look for them." Chiron answered thoughtfully.

"But-" I quickly protested, but I was cut off by Chiron with a final "don't argue tone".

"The day after tomorrow." He said a bit icily.

-No P.O.V-

After waiting all day, it was almost 12 midnight and the Percy and Annabeth hadn't showed up. So, Thalia decided to pack it in for the night and go to bed.

-That night- (Back to Thalia P.O.V)

"Annabeth! Luke! Percy!" I called desperately. "Look, i-I'm sorry for everything I did to you guys. Okay? Happy? Now please some back!" But the vague outlines of them just kept on walking. None of them looked back. I tried to follow them but it was no use. I couldn't move my legs. I looked down and saw that my legs were chained to a rock. I bent down and quickly tried to undo the chains but they wouldn't undo. I looked back up and yelled for them to stop. But they didn't and kept on walking. "Stop you stupid idiots! Don't leave me!" I looked down at my feet and when I looked back up my heart stopped beating for a second. They. Were. Gone. "Ahhh!" I screamed. I shot up and raised my hand to my forehead. It was thick with perspiration. "It was just a dream, just a dream, Thalia. Get a hold of yourself. A daughter of Zeus will not cry." I chanted quietly to myself. Still, a lone tear rolled slowly down my cheek. Why? What had I done to deserve this? Please Gods, tell me. I looked over to check the time. It was 3 am. 'Surprisingly', I didn't want to go back to bed. I decided to go and talk to Poseidon. After putting on top of jumper, I walked outside of the Zeus cabin and breathed in the familiar, fresh air of Camp Half-Blood, it relaxed me. Somehow. I walked to the beach and sat down on the shoreline, letting my toes get wet. I took a deep, shaky breath. "Lord Poseidon, please help your son, Perseus Jackson in his safe speedy return." I pleaded towards the sea. I shivered, it was really chilly in the mornings. Cold? It was summer! Oh. The cleaning harpies. According to Chiron, they started their rounds at around 3 am. Oh crap. I could see them from a distance. Ugly things. **(A/N: I didn't know their descriptions, so, I made them up **** ) **Shit. I could hear them coming! I scrambled to my feet and darted behind a bush. Little did I know that behind this very bush was the very hole that Percy and Annabeth had discovered and fallen in to the hole. And that my left foot was centimetres behind that very hole. I peeked around the bush and saw to my disgust that there was a harpy no less than 15 metres away from 'my' bush. Instinctively, I stepped backwards, away from the harpy...

**Hehe. I', gunna leave you guys on a cliffie. Well, it's not technically a cliffie coz I'm sure you guys can guess whats gunna happen. ( :**

**BTW: Please review. Press that little green button that is calling to you.**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. Author note

**SORRY EVERYBODY! THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER. BUT, I AM POSTING THIS TO TELL YOU. I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS STORY. SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE IT FOR ME, PLEASE PM ME! **


End file.
